


Waiting For You

by ubicaritas (Janet)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: teaandswissroll, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet/pseuds/ubicaritas
Summary: He's waiting for his partner...A response to the 42-word fic challenge on Tea and Swiss Roll.





	Waiting For You

Alone.   
Waiting.  
The flat is a shell, quiet and devoid of life. There are times when he enjoys it, _needs_ it.  
This is not one of those times.  
A car door slams, feet clatter up the stairs, a key turns.  
Anticipating.  
Together.


End file.
